


I only asked.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: A simple question brings back bad memories for John, but Kayleigh finds out the real  story of why John and Cath are better as friends than as a couple.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 6





	I only asked.

**Author's Note:**

> A little funfic.

They had had a lovely day out at the Christmas market, the boot was full of little gifts and decorations, this is what being a couple was all about, sharing days like these made Kayleigh's day. 

Kayleigh had finished reading her magazine , she had looked at John a couple of times as she was reading, he just knew there were questions coming.

" John ?" Kayleigh said as she turned the radio down.

" Uh huh?" 

" If I was unfaithful would you forgive me ?"

" No "

" You didn't think that over for long "

" I didn't have to "

" So if I made a mistake……?."

" Being unfaithful isn't making a mistake, it's a choice, you don't accidentally sleep with someone "

" I'd take you back "

" Then you're a fucking idiot "

" Pardon?"

" You heard "

" Aye I did, and I don't like your tone !"

" And I don't like the topic of your conversation "

" Who's rattled your cage?" Kayleigh snarled. 

John reached over and turned the radio up, just loud enough to drown out any conversation.

He glanced at Kayleigh, for some reason she was fuming, she'd asked, he'd answered, what else did she expect. She switched the radio off.

" Here we go ." John said out loud.

" What's that supposed to mean ?"

" Go on then, get it off your chest "

" Get what off ?"

" The issue you've got with my answer, that's what "

" I obviously must love you more than you love me then, seeing as I'd forgive you, but you wouldn't forgive me "

" I must have more self respect then, because I wouldn't take a cheating bitch back "

" Oh I've got plenty self respect Redmond "

" I wouldn't respect a cheater, once you've done it, there would always be that nagging doubt "

" Some Catholic you are, where is all that forgive your trespasses stuff ? "

"It's not like that in real life"

"So you wouldn't forgive me ?" 

" Nope "

" You're a bloody hypocrite, go to mass, go to confession and all the hail Mary bollocks, but the one time you would really need to forgive you couldn't "

" Get it right love, wouldn't not couldn't "

" Why not ?"

" Look Kayleigh " John spoke gently, " why are we having this conversation eh, I would never ever cheat, I mean I've no reason to, have I, and unless you're the worlds best actress, I don't think you have or ever would ?"

" Of course I haven't, I'm the same as you John, I've no need to cheat, I never would " she lifted his hand and squeezed it. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

They sat quietly for a while, listening to a selection of mediocre songs, Kayleigh started thinking about John's reaction, then she realised.

" Was it Anna ?"

" Was what Anna ?"

" Was it her that cheated on you ?"

John glared at Kayleigh, but didn't reply.

" Was it ?"

" No " John sighed deeply. 

" Was it Charlotte then, yes I bet it was Charlotte?"

" No "

" Was it …….?"

" Cath , okay it was Cath "

" Cath ?"

" Aye "

" I thought you separated because you realised that you we're better as friends than as a couple"

" Everyone thinks that, that's what she told them, and you know me ……?"

" Too much the gentleman to call her out ?"

" Something like that "

" Well, well, Cath the slag, who'd have thought it ?"

" She's not a slag " 

" She is from where I'm sitting "

" It was a long time ago"

" But you haven't forgiven her eh ?"

" I never will, and she knows it "

" It must have really hurt you though, I can tell you're still bitter "

" More than hurt, it devastated me, I thought I'd never get over it "

" I don't think you have "

" Of course I have "

" I'm not convinced, you're still emotional about it John, I'll listen if you want to talk"

Kayleigh sat and looked straight ahead. She was good at the waiting game.

" I never saw it coming, never suspected, I was completely blindsided "

Kayleigh didn't answer, she just held John's hand.

" If she hadn't slipped up, I'd never have sussed, but oh boy did she slip up"

" So she didn't admit to it ?"

" God no I found them out, obviously she denied it at first, but eventually she told me the whole sorry story, and asked me to forgive her"

" And you never did ?"

" I never will "

" Do you know the other person's name ?"

John looked at Kayleigh and smiled, 

" Oh I know alright "

" And ?"

" Michelle "

" You mean Michael, but said the French way ?"

" I know what I mean, it was Michelle "

" Nooooo" 

" Yeeeeeeees"

" So Cath's a les……….?

" Bi "

" Shockaroony, I never expected that, not in a million years, I'm actually lost for words, who'd have thought it, Catherine Hilton, rug muncher "

John chuckled.

" She kissed me once, urgh " Kayleigh shivered.

" I thought you were tolerant, LGBH and all that ?"

" LGBT John, GBH is something entirely different, and I am, but I don't want to join in thank you very much "

" When was that ?" John suddenly said.

" When, what ?"

" When did Cath kiss you ?"

" A works night out, a while ago "

John sat quietly for a while, but Kayleigh wasn't forthcoming.

" So, this kiss, you and Cath had …….?"

" She kissed me, I can assure you I didn't kiss her "

" So ?"

" It was at the Police charity do, the one you played at "

" I remember that, we were court………, we were dating then !"

" Yes we were courting then " Kayleigh squeezed John's hand.

"So how did the kiss happen ?"

" It was after you sang that Alabama song, Give me one more shot is it ?"

" Aye " 

" Well after you sang it, you got a standing ovation, it was brilliant, I was sitting next to Cath, I said to her how much I loved you, she said I was a lucky woman, so I pecked her cheek and said thank you, she smiled then dived in and kissed me full on the lips"

Again Kayleigh sat silently, 

" And …..?"

" What ?"

" And what happened?"

" And I pulled away , said something like what the hell are you doing, or something along those lines, she said something like you should see your face, made a joke about it, I'd forgotten all about it until now "

" Bitch " John said, shaking his head.

" I beg your pardon ?"

" Cath making a move on you when she knew you were with me, bitch "

" She wasn't making a move on me John,.................., shit, she was, wasn't she?"

" Now you know she bats from both ends, what do you think ?"

" I think my gaydar is out of order, that's what I think ?"

" Bloody gaydar"

" Never normally let's me down, must be slipping in it's old age "

" Fair enough she knows I'm not interested anymore, but to chance her arm with you, that's bang out of order"

" If I was going to have sex with a woman John, I can assure you it wouldn't be someone like Cath, no she's not the type I'd go for "

John looked at Kayleigh and shook his head,

" Jesus" he said under his breath.

" What, she wouldn't be, she has a huge arse, and thick thighs, and a bit of standoffishness about here, they're not attractive traits John, and I bet it's hairy "

" Really ?"

" I'm gonna shut up now John " Kayleigh said, realising she was making a rod for her own back. She looked out the side window and felt her blush deepen.

A good few minutes had passed, John's impure thoughts had started to dissipate, Kayleigh blush had died down.

" So how did she slip up, Cath I mean ?"

" She sent her sister a text, well more of a story actually, told her how her weekend with her friend went, admitted that they had shagged each others brains out, and that poor John just couldn't compete with the sexual prowess of Mickey. "

" Mickey ?"

" That's what she called Michelle, so I obviously thought that it was a bloke, fair enough. Where it came unstuck was that while she was away, her sister popped in to see if I could change her phone over for her, she would use her works one over the weekend"

" Shit " Kayleigh said.

" Know where this is going huh ?"

" I've got my suspicions "

" So I change Gill's sim card and photos and what not from one phone to the other, and she's left me her passcodes etc, I'm watching it load up, and up comes this message, I was raging "

" Poor you " Kayleigh patted his arm.

" Anyways I'm reading a second message, and Cath says that she's going for a massage but Mickey says she doesn't like that type of thing "

" She? "

" Exactly, but I'm thinking it's autocorrect or something. But in comes the next message saying that Mickey has left her handbag in the taxi, what's she like, silly mare "

" No doubts there then "

" Nope, my girlfriend is having it away with a woman, and she's telling her sister text by text, only her sister isn't reading the texts, I am "

" So what happened ?"

" If it had been another man, I might have said I can be like him, tell me how you want me to be, but with a woman, no competition, all over "

" Did you confront her ?"

" Nope, when Gill came to get her phone, I told her Cath had been texting her. She looked at them and her face dropped, she asked if I read them, I said I had, she said she was sorry, I told her I was going on holiday for a week, I gave her Caths key, told her to tell Cath that we were through, it was her that said what will you tell people, I said she can tell them what she wants I don't give a shit "

" And that's how you are better as friends than as a couple ?"

" Uh huh, if I'd said differently it wouldn't have achieved anything. "

" You said earlier that she asked you to forgive her, that must have been awkward for her ?"

" Hey lady, I'm the injured party here remember ?"

" I know John but it must have been embarrassing though "

" Boiled down to me asking if she was still going to be seeing Michelle, she said she was, but that there was room for me in their relationship, I bailed "

John sat for a few minutes, Kayleigh said nothing but John saw her looking at him.

" What ?"

" Nothing " Kayleigh shook her head and smiled.

" What ?"

" Do you know what you were offered ?"

" Eh ?"

" Do you know what Cath was suggesting ?"

" Aye, she wanted to love us both"

Kayleigh looked at John a little while longer.

" You're serious aren't you ?" She eventually asked.

" Aye, I couldn't love two people, I don't know how she could, if you love someone, you love that one person, end of "

" Threesomes John, she was talking about threesomes, her, you and Mickey or Michelle whatever you want to call her " Kayleigh smiled and shook her head.

" Bollocks!"

" Really, you sit for a minute and think John, have a good think about what she said, and how she said it, the look on her face, her body language, have a good long think " 

John did think, he ran over the conversations again in his mind, the subtle nuances, the body language.

He eventually turned to face Kayleigh, eyes wide as saucers.

" Get it ?" Kayleigh asked nodding.

" No but I could have." John joked.

" Are they still together ?"

" Not as far as I know, Cath and me are strictly business "

" I owe you an apology John "

" What for love ?"

" When we were getting to know each other, I thought you were stupid, letting one failed engagement have such an effect on you, it's only now that I know the truth about Anna deciding to go off with someone else, Charlotte not really loving you, and Cath two timing you, that I know why you didn't want to love again "

" But I did, and I'm grateful to god every day that I did,and that I found you "

" I'm grateful too "

They stopped at traffic lights, and John stole a kiss.

" Thanks. " Kayleigh whispered.

They were almost home now, John looked in the mirror and smiled.

" John ?" Kayleigh had a huge grin on her face.

" What love ?"

" Who was the other woman ?"

" What other woman ?" John was genuinely surprised by Kayleigh's question.

" Earlier, when you were imagining me with another woman who was she, or were we in a threesome ?"

" What's a threesome mummy ?" A small voice said from the back seat. 

Kayleigh clamped her hand over her mouth, her attempt to embarrass John having backfired spectacularly. 

" I'll leave this to you love will I ?" John undid his seatbelt and got out.

" Wearisome darling, I said wearisome, it's when someone gets fed up you say it's wearisome " Kayleigh's blush was deepening as she spoke.

John took their daughter out of her seat and headed into their lovely little house, a mortified Kayleigh bringing up the rear.

" I'm dreading her new word of the week at nursery this week " He chuckled.

" Shut up, it's not funny." Kayleigh said, trying not to giggle.


End file.
